Cursed Forever
by Amura Natia
Summary: The Weiss Kreuz Boys meet two very charming girls! What happens when they switch bodies! Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I am just a fan! Please R&R!


Cursed forever  
  
Ty: Hello Everyone! ^__^  
  
Amura: Go away!  
  
Ty: Don't listen to her! She is just upset because she is not in this story!  
  
Amura: Leave me alone!  
  
Ty: Well Enjoy the story.... even though this chappie is really long!  
  
Amura: Like seven pages!  
  
Ty: Poop! Just read the story and enjoy! ^__^  
  
Prologue  
  
Ty: No!  
  
Ava: Yes!  
  
Ty: No!  
  
Ava: Yes!  
  
Ty: What are we exactly fighting about?  
  
Ava: I don't know.....but YES!  
  
Ty: oh my god.  
  
Ava: Are you hungry?  
  
Ty: Ava! Yes I would love some food ^_^  
  
Ava: Sushi OK?  
  
Ty: We always have sushi!  
  
Ava: I know...  
  
Ty: Okay then!  
  
(At the restraint)  
  
Ty: I just ordered.  
  
Ava: O.O  
  
Ty: What? I know what is good and what is bad!  
  
Ava: O.O  
  
Ty: WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ava: (Points) L-look...  
  
Ty: (Turns around and sees a bunch of guys) ya so what???  
  
Ava: Look! Hottie over there!  
  
Ty: (Looks again) I don't see- (Notices a really handsome guy with brown shaggy hair) I Think I am in love.... (Bight heart eyes)  
  
Ava: I saw him first!  
  
Ty: NO! I did!  
  
Ava: NO! I did!  
  
Guy: (Walks over to Ty and Ava) Is everything okay?  
  
Ty: (Bubble eyes) Yes.....  
  
Ava: Ty...I think we were looking at two different guys!  
  
Ty: What? This is not the hottie you were talking about???  
  
Guy: Hottie?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ty: (Blushes) never mind! ^_^  
  
Guy: O.O Okay... (Starts to walk away but stops and turns around) Hey um...Well...uh... (Blushes)  
  
Ty: Hehehehehehe....  
  
Ava: I'M HUNGERY!  
  
Guy: I-I'm Ken.  
  
Ty: I'm Tyrana but you can call me Ty!  
  
Ava: Me hungry. Need food in belly!  
  
Ty: Shut-up! You are ruining the moment!  
  
Ava: But-but-  
  
Ken: Who is that???  
  
Ty: No one! ^_^  
  
Ava: Ack! (Falls out of her chair)  
  
Ken: Ummmm the one behind you who you have been talking too.  
  
Ty: O her! That is Avalon. But I call her Ava! She is a bit of a weirdo who is always hungry....  
  
Ava: MEANIE!  
  
Ken: Well do you.....  
  
Ty: Yes?  
  
Ken would you like to um.....  
  
Ty: Are you asking me out?  
  
Ken: Ya I guess so.  
  
Ty: (Blushes)  
  
Ken: You're beautiful. I am sorry.... That just came out! Do all the guys you meet tell you that you are beautiful?  
  
Ty: Yes.....But it is still nice to hear!  
  
Ava: BLA! (Sticks out her finger down her throat)  
  
Ken: (Walks up to Ty and holds her hands) I know that we have just met but... (Goes closer to her)  
  
Omi: Hey Ken! What you doing? ^_^  
  
Ken: OMI! You wrecked the moment! My romantic moment!  
  
Omi: You romantic?  
  
Ken: NOT FUNNY!  
  
Ava: Don't worry I screwed it up too.  
  
Omi: who are you?  
  
Ava: Ack! (Falls out of her chair again)  
  
Ty: (Blushes) I would love to go out with you! ^_^ (Kisses his cheek) But I have to go now. I hope I will see you again! (Grabs Ava) Come on!  
  
Ava: I am still hungry!  
  
Ken: Bye.....Ty.....  
  
Omi: You and women....  
  
Ken: Come on! She is the first one in ages! And she is good looking so that is a bonus! (Latter back at the house with Ty and Ava)  
  
Ava: SOOOOOO are you going to go out with him?  
  
Ty: I'm not telling (blushes)  
  
Ava: Who was the other guy besides your boyfriend?  
  
Ty: He's not my BOYFRIEND! Yet....  
  
Ava: You wanna go to the flower shop?  
  
Ty: Why?  
  
Ava: You'll find out when we get there!  
  
Ty: Ava what are you plotting?  
  
Ava: Come on! (Grabs Ty)  
  
Ty: Whoa!  
  
(At the flower shop)  
  
Omi: Hey Ken what was that girls name that you ASKED on a date?  
  
Ken: It was Ty... why?  
  
Omi: Because she is in the store looking at flowers!  
  
Ken: Oh my god...   
  
Omi: What's the matter?  
  
Ken: She is out there all alone with Yoji and Aya! (Runs up the stairs)  
  
Omi: That's bad.... (Runs after Ken)  
  
Ty: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Ken: TY! (Runs up to her and hugs her) What's wrong?  
  
Ty: Someone slapped my ass!  
  
Ken: YOJI!  
  
Omi: Is he being perverted again?  
  
Ava: (Blushes) Hi Omi...  
  
Omi: Who are you?  
  
Ava: Ack! (Falls over)  
  
Ty: Omi this is Avalon or you can call her Ava.  
  
Aya: Ken?????  
  
Ken: Hum?  
  
Aya: (Walks up to Ty and Kisses her hand) You brought a friend and did not tell me!  
  
Ty: (Blushes)  
  
Ken: I saw her first!  
  
Omi: Found Yoji! (Drags Yoji from behind the desk)  
  
Ty: That bastard slapped my ass!  
  
Ava: Who is she?  
  
Omi: That is a he.  
  
Ava: Ohhhh....ooh  
  
Yoji: Ken got a GIRL FRIEND! KENS GOT A GIRL FRIEND  
  
Ken: Shut up now before I let Ava and Ty slap you  
  
Yoji: OK  
  
Ty (Slaps him anyway) don't touch my ass ever again got it!  
  
Yoji: Ok ^_^  
  
Ava: Is he always that perverted?  
  
Omi: Most of the time!  
  
Ava: How can you live with him?  
  
Omi: Patience is all it takes!  
  
Ava: Oh, what's this? (picks up a small Freesia flower) It's so...  
  
Omi: Beautiful?  
  
Ava: Yes, is it your favorite?  
  
Omi: Yes  
  
Ty: It looks like true love has bloomed through a small flower.  
  
Ken: Us or them?  
  
Ty: Both.... (Kisses him)  
  
Aya: Takes not time at all!  
  
Ty: (Backs away) I'm sorry....  
  
Ken: It's okay. I liked it! ^_^  
  
Yoji: Can I try?  
  
Ty and Ken: NO!  
  
Ava: Omi: I-  
  
Omi: I- no I'm sorry but I can't... (Walks away)  
  
Aya: What's with him???  
  
Ty: Maybe he's just not ready... He is kind of young....  
  
Ken: Actually he is 17.  
  
Ty and Ava: WHAT??????  
  
Ken: Yup.  
  
Ty: Wow I thought he was 15 or something...  
  
Ken: Nope.  
  
Ty: He is um short for his age....  
  
Ava: Do you have a problem with that???  
  
Ty: No! ^_^  
  
Aya: Let me show you around the shop Ty!  
  
Ken: STAY AWAY!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Amura: See! What did I say! Long! And this is just the prologue!  
  
Ty: So negative...  
  
Amura: Ty... I am getting hungery...  
  
Ty: O.O...  
  
Amura: hehehehehe....  
  
Ty: P-please ... Just R&R! help... 


End file.
